


Shattered Ice

by PokemonKatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Death, M/M, Murder, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: A Gym Leader in Galar was murdered in cold blood. Revenge for a loss they had to him. Little do they know how badly it has affected one of Johto's Gym Leaders.
Relationships: Kabu/Yanagi | Pryce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Shattered Ice

_Kabu was having a cool down after his match. It was so hot in the stadium, he needed some time outside to rest. Just as he was about to go back inside to grab his stuff and head home, a dark figure approached him._

_"Excuse me, I've been wanting to talk to you about something private." They started off._

_"Private?"_

_"Yeah...can we go somewhere private?"_

_"Well...I need to grab my stuff---"_

_"No need, I'll be quick." The figure grabbed Kabu's hand and brought him to an alleyway._

_"So...what did you want to talk about?"_

_"...a relative of mine is dying. I've asked around and you're the best at helping people with this sort of stuff, so I came to you." They started talking. The voice was deep, but had a feminine touch, nearly sounding like Olympia, one of the Kalos Gym Leaders. From the obvious bust, they were most likely female._

_"Sure. Is there anything about the relative you can tell me about?"_

_"Well, he's quite old, about early 60s, he really likes Fire types and was stabbed in an attack...he beat me in battle..." She explained. Kabu looked down, placing a hand on his chin to think and out of the corner of his eye, got a glimpse of what looked like metal. He kept looking at it subtly and realised it was a knife._

_"Wait a sec...are you talking out me???" He asked. Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he let out a loud gasp. The woman had stabbed him in the chest with the knife. She quickly retracted it, popped the knife away, then climbed up the ladder behind her. Kabu spluttered for a few seconds before walking out with wobbly legs. As soon as he came into view of the public, everyone gasped and some even screamed. "Help...me..." He muttered before collapsing, his eyes shutting. A few people rushed over._

_"He has no pulse, quickly!" A young man started doing CPR on the Gym Leader. After about ten minutes of trying, they couldn't get him back._

_Kabu was dead. Murdered in cold blood._

* * *

At Johto's League, the Elite Four and Gym Leaders were having a relaxing evening. They were happily chatting away. Some of the Gym Leaders couldn't make it, so there was at least a bit more room to relax. Pryce had just returned with some extra supplies.

"Ok everyone, let's have a nice feast! This will be the best night of our---" He paused and looked at the TV. His eyes went wide, he dropped the bags and his hands covered his mouth.

"Pryce, what's wrong?" Bugsy asked. Clair turned him towards the TV. They all sat down.

_**MOTOSTOKE GYM LEADER MURDERED** _

Everyone went silent. Pryce could feel his heart shatter.

"N-no...this...this can't be...!" He trembled, trying to stay calm. The one person he loved the most, his _boyfriend_ was just reported murdered. It couldn't be true...but it was.

"Pryce...are you alright???" Falkner asked. He received a hit to the head by the Ice Leader, who snapped.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT OK!!! _HOW CAN I BE OK?!?! THE ONE PERSON I LOVED WAS JUST **KILLED!!!** " _He yelled, bursting into tears. Everyone else fell silent again. "The last thing he ever said to me was 'Til death do us part' and now it's become a reality..."

"You should have some time alone..." Koga suggested. Pryce got up and ran into the bathroom, locking himself in. He curled up next to the door. He cried non-stop for hours.

He'll never be happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a very sad story. I was going to make it a series, but I didn't want to leave it unfinished, so I made it a one-shot instead. I almost cried writing this. XD


End file.
